The present invention relates to a socket assembly of projection lamp, especially to a socket assembly of a projection lamp that is easy to manufacture and has a low cost.
Lamps are becoming increasingly important for decoration. A diverse number of lamps, such as projection lamp, ceiling lamp, hanging lamp, table lamp and desktop lamp, have been developed to satisfy user""s various needs.
The prior art projection lamp has a socket assembly 1a as shown in FIG. 1. The socket assembly has an insulating body 10a with sockets 11a on both sides thereof and connected to two leads of a lamp 14a. The leads of the lamp 14a are fixed by two screws 13a. The insulating body 10a has two nuts 12a on both sides thereof to tighten the sockets 11a. The two nuts 12a are connected to a supportive means and power unit to input power to the sockets 11a and provide power to the lamp 14a. 
However, in above-mentioned socket assembly of the projection lamp, the structure is complicated and the projection lamp uses lots of screws and nuts, which is inconvenient.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a socket assembly of projection lamp, wherein the one end of the fixing member thereof is inserted and tightened into the receiving space to complete the assembling job. The assembling of the socket assembly of projection lamp is easy and the cost thereof is low.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a socket assembly of projection lamp comprises an insulating body, two fixing members, two conductive plates and two resilient members. The insulating body has two receiving spaces therein and two insertion holes. The two fixing members each has a receiving recess for the conductive plate, one end of the fixing member is inserted and tightened into the receiving space. The two conductive plates each has a first lateral side and a second lateral side. The two conductive plates being arranged within the receiving recesses for a conductive plate; the conductive plate has a bottom end facing the insertion hole. Each of the two resilient members is provided between the insulating body and the conductive plate to enhance the clamping force for the conductive plate. The receiving space has an inner wall provided with an indent groove to prevent dragging out of the fixing member.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which.